


[ART] With your heart on your sleeve, there’s no secrets you can keep

by ravyn_ashling



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my fantastic beta team: K, Kytha, Reis, and Miguel!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[ART] With your heart on your sleeve, there’s no secrets you can keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With your heart on your sleeve, there’s no secrets you can keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503514) by [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt). 



> Thanks to my fantastic beta team: K, Kytha, Reis, and Miguel!

  


> "Captain," Tony said, squeezing his arm. "Why don't you go into his room. Fury and I here can parse the doctor speak and you look like you're going to jump out of your skin if you don't go in there. And while I’m sure any S.H.I.E.L.D. facility is insured to the hilt and ready for superhero eventualities, I think the hospital would probably prefer not having to scrape Captain America from the walls.”

> When Tony pulled back, he coughed once, sniffed, and then continued, "Because I don’t trust that our mutual employer will be providing adequate transportation, I’m going to insist that you take one of my cars. But, what with the whole Jarvis prediction thing, I won’t be loaning you one of my favorites. Also, Pepper won't let me. Apparently I am too reckless in offering my toys when I know they won’t come back.”

> James was asleep, or doing a good job faking it, when Steve came back from the bathroom. The second bed was untouched, and Steve could have slept on it, but instead he climbed onto the bed and fit his body behind James’s, curling his arm around James's chest.
> 
> Before he fell asleep, he felt fingers lace with his own.

> Steve bumps his foot back, and before they know, it they’ve descended into ridiculousness, bumping their feet against one another, laughing and wearing stupid grins. They cough back their laughter and still their feet when their server stops to refill the coffee before retreating back to her place behind the counter.
> 
> “Man, I missed you,” James says, rubbing his hand over his face as if he were trying to wipe away his smile. It doesn’t work.


End file.
